Lost & Alone
by the Anastasia Collection
Summary: [ANASTASIA] By Ashley. Little Anya wakes up on the railroad tracks, oblivious to who she is and clueless to what has happened to her, and her family- if she ever even had one... ©98. Plz read&review, thx!


**"Lost and Alone" **   
by Ashley 

Summary: [ANASTASIA] Little Anya wakes up on the railroad tracks, oblivious to who she is and clueless to what has happened to her, and her family- if she ever even had one... ©98. Plz read&review, thx!   
~*~ 

A bright winter sun rose, casting its warm rays onto the face of a small girl, who was lying in snow, oblivious to the previous night's terrible overthrow of the Russian monarchy. 

The first thing the child felt when she awoke was that her head hurt. Terribly. Second, she was freezing. She sat up dizzily. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked around her. She was by a set of railroad tracks. 'How did I get here?' she thought again, 'Where am I? _Who_ am I?' The little girl tried to remember, but she couldn't remember a thing of how she got where she was or even her own name. The girl rubbed her forehead. Her whole head still hurt. 

The child looked herself over to see if anything besides her head was hurt. She noticed she had on a night-gown and a red coat. Black leggings covered her legs and red slippers were on her feet. Then she saw a necklace around her neck. She touched it and turned it over in her hand. "Pretty!" she exclaimed. A gold circle hung on a gold chain. The circle had an indented green flower on one side and the other side held writing. "Together... in... Paris..." read the girl. 

'Where did I get this?' she thought, 'Who's in Paris? Maybe the someone who gave it to me.' The small girl shivered with cold. She decided to set out and find a warm place to stay. A chill wind swept the girl's red curls around her as she walked along the tracks. 

######### 

Dr. Fedorov was trying to get out of St. Petersburg. The revolution was still going on and the streets were deserted. Last night was the worst. The Bolshevicks had stormed the Catherine Palace and partially burned it. Thousands of people had gotten out of the city. The doctor was lucky he had his life. He now crept from street to street to avoid the soldiers. He peeked around a corner and saw the most peculiar sight. A small girl was walking down the deserted street, looking lost. 

'Where did she come from?,' thought Fedorov, 'Doesn't she know it's dangerous out here?' Apparently she didn't, so the doctor went to her. The child looked startled. "Where did you come from, little girl?" asked the doctor. 

The girl shrugged. "Are you lost?" The girl nodded. "Do you know where your mama and papa live?" She shook her head. "Do you know what city this is?" Again, she shook her head. 

Just then, the doctor noticed a purple bruise on the girl's forhead. 

"Did you fall down and hit your head?" 

The child spoke. "I think so. But I can't remember." 

"Does your head hurt?" The girl nodded. 

Dr. Fedorov smiled and said, "I'm a doctor and I can take you get you something to make you feel better. Yes? Would you like that?" 

The little girl thought for a second. She felt sure that she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but the way she was feeling, everyone was a strnager to her. She might as well try to get for the moment. She nodded and the Doctor took her hand, and lead her to his small clinic. 

######### 

After examining her head and asking more questions, Dr. Fedorov concluded the his young patient had gotten seperated from her parents last night and hit her head. He also found that she had no memory of anything before that morning- she had amnesia. 

After feeding her and letting her sleep, the doctor thought, 'Most likely her family was killed or ran off last night, which makes her an orphan. I'll take her to the orphanage outside the city this afternoon." 

######### 

That afternoon, Dr. Fedorov took the nameless orphan to the People's Orphanage a few miles outside St. Petersburg. 

After knocking on the door, it was opened by a fat, gray-haired woman. "What is it?" the woman demanded impatiently. 

"I found this little girl wandering around St. Petersburg this morning," replied the doctor, "She has no family." 

The woman looked down the girl straight in the eye. "Doesn't she know how dangerous it is? How old is she and what is her name?" 

He replied, "She is about eight years old; and as for her name... she can't remember. I would take her with me, but I have a family in Novogrod." 

The lady said to the girl, "Come on." The girl looked up at the doctor helplessly. 

He urged her to go. "Go with this nice lady. She'll take good care of you." He turned and went down the snowy path and out the tall iron gate. 

"Come on!" said the woman. The child folllowed. "My name is Comrade Phlemenkoff. I am the headmistress of this orphanage so you will obey me from now on." They went up a flight of stairs. The girl thought, 'She looks mean and acts like it too.' She stared at her feet. 

"Are you listening?," exclaimed Phlemenkoff. 

The girl replied, "I'm listening, Comrade Phlemenkoff." 

"Smart-alecky little brat..." mumbled the headmistress as they went down a hall, "Acts like the Queen of Sheba! What shall we call you? I know! Anya, after my grandmother, everyone hated her." She cackled. 

Little Anya thought about her necklace as they went on. 'Someone must of loved me to give it to me. Together in Paris... I'm gonna go there when I can leave here and find who gave it to me.' 

_(continues as in the movie)_ __

... 

ANASTASiA™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, etc. ^_^ 

PS. Believe it or not, this is a work of fiction. All the incidents, names, and characters are imaginary.   
Any resemblence to actual persons etc, living or dead, is completely coincidental. ^_~ 

written by Ashley ©98, edited by SimbiAni™ ©2G4 


End file.
